


Secret Rendezvous

by 10milesfromhome



Category: Tag - Fandom, Thunderbirds, thunderbirds are go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10milesfromhome/pseuds/10milesfromhome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil has been seeing Mason for a half a year now. Lady P acting as a conduit by inviting Virgil and Gordon to galas and charity events where Mason just happens to be so the two can see each other. Now they want to take things further. Lady P is bringing Mason to stay at her private villa on Tracy Island so the boys can be together. However, things don't always go to plan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flight Now Arriving @ Tracy Island

Virgil had never been quite so nervous in his life. Coming out to Gordon and Scott paled in comparison to the plan he had hatched with Kayo and Penny. The world’s problems had seemed to have quietened down for a few days so Virgil decided it was time for Mason to come for a sleepover, so to speak. That was until he had to do three rescues back to back yesterday and he’d thought about cancelling their plans. But this was a new day and Mason was on his way with Lady P. Kayo had agreed to keep Mason a secret and fill in on missions if Virgil was indisposed.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that Virgil hadn’t even noticed Kayo had entered his room.

“Your man is on his way.”

Virgil freaked. Shooting up off the bed, he started checking everything in his floor-length mirror. Fretting over his hair his shirt, jeans. Hell even his belt buckle suddenly seemed out of place and awkward. Kayo just leaned against the door, chuckling and shaking her head.

“You are hopeless, Virgil.”

“Hey! It takes effort to look this good” he retorted, trying to feign his usual level of cockiness. In reality, he was so highly strung he felt like he was going to implode. If anything went wrong now, he’d have to hit the gym and try not to bust the punch bag open… again.

“How far out are they?”

“About 20 minutes. Parker is bringing them round to Penny’s villa. We figured that would be a better idea than flying through the front door and Scott having a fit.”

“Why didn’t I think of that?”

“Because we are both smarter and prettier than you, lumberjack.”

“Smarter? Yes. Prettier? I don’t think so.”

“You’re a little shit, you know that?”

“I’m the biggest little shit you’ll ever meet” Virgil said with a grin as he headed for the door. He turned back for a brief moment.

“And I bet you thought it was just you who could get Scott’s blood pressure to peak.”

Kayo launched at him as he dashed out the door, the pair making a beeline for Penny’s Villa.

—————————————————————————————————---------------------------------------------------

Sneaking across the island was not as easy as it sounded. Not only was it covered by dense jungle in some parts but pretty much every part of the island was covertly monitored by Thunderbird 5. It didn’t help that Virgil and Kayo had their communicators on them at all times. If John figured out what they were up to, it was game over. Virgil was hoping John would just see it as Penny receiving an arrival party. Who am I kidding? If it was an arrival party, Gordon would be here. Fuck it, this plan is going to work even if it kills me.

Kayo could sense Virgil’s nerves but chose not to speak. She got the feeling that saying anything to him, either encouragement or as a joke, would not go over well. Walking behind him, she could see how tight his shoulders were, how fast his pace was compared to his normal, lackadaisical stride. She knew he hadn’t seen Mason for nearly three months now on account of Virgil constantly being on rescues and Mason having the Rugby World Cup to compete in (unfortunately, England blew it in the Semi Finals against Ireland). If anything were to go wrong today, Virgil might just spontaneously combust.

Once they’d finally trekked what felt like half of Tracy Island, they arrived at Penny’s villa, the unmistakeable gleam of FAB 1′s front grille shining out like a beacon.

“Looks like they’re here.” Kayo said

“No really, you think so?” Virgil replied sarcastically.

“Hey. Ease off.”

“Sorry. I just can’t help thinking about what dad would say if he ever found out that-”

“Well, he’s not here right now, I am and I’m the one that convinced you to do this. I can handle Jeff Tracy - if he ever decides to resurface - so you just worry about having a good time.”

“Thanks Kayo” Virgil pulled her into a hug “It means a lot.”

Kayo hugged him back.

“Now enough of the soppy crap. Save that for Mason. Come on, I’ll race you to the front door.”

She took off at a lightning pace. Virgil smirked and shot off after her.


	2. Reunited

Lady Penelope smirked at Mason as he stared out in wide-eyed schoolboy wonder at her villa on Tracy Island from the back of FAB 1. Their was a slight pang of guilt in her gut. This was violating the most absolute rule the Tracy family held as gospel; no outsiders. Jeff would probably kill Mason were he still around. She shook it off, she was doing this for Virgil and believed it was worth it. She must have slipped off into her own thoughts for a smidgen too long as Mason was now looking directly at her with concern.

"Penny for your thoughts, Penny?" he asked with a cheeky grin. She rolled her eyeballs in response.  
"Honestly, Mason. Your sense of humour leaves a lot to be desired."  
"Sorry. Seriously though, what's on your mind?"  
"Oh, it's nothing for you to bother about. Just something an old friend once said to me."  
"Careful. That's dangerously close to telling me your age."

Lady Penelope slapped him playfully on the knee and knocked on the glass partition that separated them from Parker. It slid back and Parker's thick Hackney accent drifted through the gap.

"Yes milady?"  
"How long until landing, Parker?"  
"About five minutes, milady. We're beginning the descent now."  
"Fabulous."

The partition slid shut once more as FAB 1 banked round to the private runway. Lady Penelope let her mind slip back to Jeff and, by extension, Scott. She knew Scott loved his brothers but he also feared failing his father, even the memory of him. if he found out about this... she couldn't even find the appropriate word. Transgression? That was as close as she could get before her ears began to muffle as they dropped through 15,000 feet onto the tarmac.

"Please God, John. If you are watching the island, don't tell Scott" she thought to herself.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Virgil spotted Mason exiting FAB 1 and picked up his pace, flying past Kayo and directly into his lover's arms, nearly bulldozing him in to the massive car in the process. Before Mason could unleash one of his god-awful puns, Virgil kissed him deeply and passionately. Kayo pulled up a short time later, only slightly out of breath. She shook Parker's hand before leaving the lovers in peace and going to find Lady Penelope in the villa.

While not quite the expansive space of the Tracy villa, Lady Penelope's place of residence on the island was quite something. Very tastefully decorated and exuding luxury. Kayo couldn't deny it, Lady Penelope knew how to live. She came to greet Kayo at the bottom of the stairs after getting changed into a champagne-coloured bathing suit and tying her hair up in a bun. Her stunning smile settled the niggling feeling in the back of Kayo's mind. 

"Kayo, you look positively radiant. How have you been?" she asked, embracing Kayo in a light hug.  
"I'm fine, Lady Penelope. Just... concerned about-"  
"About the fact we're all involved in this fiasco and have gone against the one rule you don't break on this island?"  
"That, and-"  
"You're worried how Scott is going to react if or when he finds out what we've all conspired to do?"

Kayo looked at her, a little awestruck. Lady Penelope chuckled. She looked past her to Parker, standing to attention in the doorway.

"You can stand down, Parker. Take a well-earned rest."  
"If it's all the same to you, milady, I'll keep an eye on things a while longer."  
"Parker, you've been flying for eight hours. Kayo and I can handle ourselves. Please, go and catch up on some sleep."  
"Thank you, milady" he bowed stiffly and made his way to his quarters.

Lady Penelope turned back to Kayo.

"Care to join me for a swim?"  
"Only if we can have a couple rounds sparring afterwards." Kayo offered.  
"Sounds agreeable to me. There are plenty of spare swimming costumes upstairs."  
"No need. I came prepared."

Kayo lifted her shirt to show a black and blue bathing suit. Lady Penelope chuckled.

"Come on then, let's go and cool the boys off" she said as she ran out of the door with Kayo in tow, wrestling out of her clothes.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Mason and Virgil actually came up for air, Lady Penelope and Kayo were bearing down on them in bathing suits. They looked each other and essentially resigned themselves to their fates. Within a few moments, they had been dragged waist deep into the perfect blueness of the ocean. Virgil had discarded his shirt and flung it onto the shore, not caring if anyone saw his slightly tacky Thunderbird 2 tattoo, emblazoned over his heart. He no longer cared if anyone noticed the hesitation marks on his arms. He was too busy removing Mason's shirt, making sure to take his time - reveling in the moment. The girls shot off like two torpedoes through the water, racing for Stargazer's Point (called so because its John's favourite astronomy spot), leaving the boys behind.

"We should go after them, they'll be wondering where we are" Mason prompted.  
"We could but I don't think we should" Virgil replied, his arms snaking around Mason's waist. He felt Mason tense briefly before melting into Virgil's touch.  
"God, I've missed this" Mason breathed, leaning into Virgil, nuzzling his neck.  
"So have I" Virgil whispered in his ear "sorry you lost the semi-final."  
"Doesn't matter. Ireland were shit-hot. Still not good enough to beat New Zealand."  
"Wish I could have been there."  
"Me too... now can we get swimming because this water is actually making my legs go numb."

Virgil smirked in response.

"You know my brother is an Olympic standard swimmer right?" Virgil phrased it like a challenge.  
"Come on then, if you lose then you have to run a lap of the island stark naked."  
"Wouldn't be the first time."

Before Mason could respond, Virgil powered away with a front crawl, leaving him in a stunned state before desperately trying to catch up. As he pounded through the water, Virgil couldn't help but think about what his dad or even Scott would say if they saw him now. It didn't matter. He was happy and that was what counted for now.


	3. Chapter 3: Best Laid Schemes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The best-laid schemes o' mice an 'men gang aft agley, an'lea'e us nought but grief an' pain, for promis'd joy!" - Robert Burns

Scott had been hollering out names for the last ten minutes and no one was answering, which only set his smothering, worrisome tendencies to overdrive. God only knows why the villa had suddenly turned into a ghost town. Gordon had gone off on a solo mission (highly unusual but not unheard of) and Alan was off redirecting mountainous amounts of space debris so it didn't collide suddenly with Thunderbird 5. That still left Virgil and Kayo to be lounging around with sod all to do. However, despite Scott's best efforts, no one popped up from any hiding spaces and only succeeded in giving him a sore throat.

"Oh, I give up" Scott shouted to no one in particular and collapsed onto the sofa. He hit a button on the coffee table/console. There was only one way he was going to find out where everyone had disappeared to. A hologram burst to life from the centre of the console; the image of John.

"Evening, Scott. How's life on the island?"  
"Isolated currently."  
"I don't follow" John said, confusion furrowing his brow.  
"There's no one here John, but we only have two off on missions which means Kayo and Virgil are AWOL. Could you-"  
"Do a full radar sweep of the island and an IR scan of the villa to see if anything is amiss?"  
"You read my mind."  
"On it."

Half a minute later, John reports back,

"Nothing suspect in the villa, unless you include Grandma's meatloaf... huh."  
"What is it?" Scott sat bolt upright, fully alert and ready to run if needs be.  
"I didn't know Lady Penelope was planning a visit."  
"What?"

John brought up a projection on the screen that doubles as a mirror. It was a satellite image of the island and as John zoomed in, Scott could make out the unmistakable shape of FAB 1; Lady Penelope's personal transport.

"Have you done a scan of that side of the island?"  
"Yes. I've got five heat signatures. Four of them have International Rescue communicators."  
"So we have a fifth... any chance that-"  
"I can hack into Lady Penelope's security feed for her villa? I can but she will not be pleased so you can deal with the fallout on that one."  
Scott rolled his eyes and sighed. This was probably going to cost him the most expensive bottle of brandy he could get his hands on but he needed to know everyone was safe.  
"Do it."

Within seconds, the camera feed from Lady Penelope's gym was up on the screen. Lady P and Kayo were on the mats sparring, with Parker acting as referee and neither of them were pulling their punches. The other two heat signatures had come from across the room. The camera feeds changed so Scott could get a better view. There were two figures on the weights, one acting as spotter. Judging by the glaring green tattoo, the one bench-pressing was Virgil. It took a few moments until the other revealed himself and when he did, Scott nearly had a coronary.  
"Scott... Scott, are you still with me?" John asked but it fell on deaf ears. Scott took off with a sheer determination and drive John had only seen him with a couple times before.

Whatever happens next, he thought, is not going to be pretty.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The vibe in the gym was fantastically youthful. Virgil could have sworn they were all teenagers again. He and Mason had had a couple sparring matches on the mats before Lady P and Kayo stepped up to show them how it's really done so Virgil did what he did best; hit the weights. There may or may not have been a bit of competition at first (because he could totally dead-lift more than Mason could, hands down) but that all ended when they got on the rowing machines and Mason completely outclassed him. After that, and whilst the lack of oxygen from the race was burning his lungs, Virgil decided to drop the competition. They started spotting each other on the bench-press and Virgil couldn't have been happier. Right now, things were perfect. Then it happened. An all too familiar buzzing sound coming from his pocket. Mason helped him secure the barbell before he retrieved his communicator. It was John. He tried to remain nonchalant as possible.

"Hey bro, hows our eye in the sky?"  
"Scott's on his way. Tread carefully. You've got a lot of explaining to do" John's tone was like ice. The moment he'd finished, he hung up. Virgil just let his arm go limp at his side. Mason clocked the fact something was wrong and immediately came to his side.  
"Hey. What's up?" his face was etched with concern.  
"We are about to get busted in the worst way."  
As if summoned, Scott crashed through the door. His face was contorted with rage. Lady P and Kayo only just stopped sparring as Scott flew past them and launched himself at Mason and Virgil. Before his hands could reach Virgil, Mason got in the way, dump-tackling Scott. As far as heroic moves go, this was one of the worst ones. Scott was part of the United States Air Force but had been selected to train with SAS troops and had excelled. He was also the one called upon for any off-the-record excursions that International Rescue participated in. The moment he felt his weight shift and his momentum reversing, he flowed with it and used Mason's power to his advantage. Before they hit the floor, Scott twists violently and spins Mason. They land; Mason on his back with Scott's knee in his chest and a hand at his throat while his free fist his raised high and poised to strike. Mason closes his eyes and braces for the impact... but it doesn't come.

All Mason hears is a dull thud, followed quickly by a groan and a clattering of metal weights. He opens his eyes to see Virgil pulling him off the floor and shoving him roughly at Parker.  
"Get him out of here!" Virgil barks. Without hesitating, Parker essentially drags Mason out of the room.  
"What about Lady P and Kayo?" He asks Parker when he can get his breath back.  
"They are less in need of rescue than anyone alive. Now let me check you haven't broken anything."  
Mason can only lie back on the sofa and dread what is happening in that room.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott got up after being subject to a powerful roundhouse kick from Virgil. His head was spinning after cracking it against one of the dumbbells on the floor. That did nothing to tell the rage that had just overtaken his entire being. He thought he had everything under control. He thought his brothers knew that they kept this place a secret for a reason. That they didn't get involved with anyone for a reason. But Virgil had done it. He had broken the one rule that they all vowed not to break; no outsiders. What was worse, Kayo and Penny were both accomplices in this. He was angry and disappointed and frustrated but most of all, he was hurt. Hurt that his own family had betrayed him and betrayed their dad so blithely. He wanted to shake Virgil hard enough for him to see sense. They lunged at each other. Punches and kicks and elbow strikes being thrown thick and fast until Virgil was backed up against a wall with Scott about ready to knock his lights out when Penny and Kayo stepped in.

"Scott, stop this now" Kayo pleaded, pulling Scott's face to hers. The face she saw wasn't one she recognised. It was enraged and red and dangerous. Suddenly Scott was coming at her. She leapt back and swept his legs clean from underneath him and he ended up on his back on the floor. Virgil took the opportunity to try and run but Scott was back on his feet and grabbed his brother by the colour, all but throwing him back into the wall. They took up fighting stances and were about to launch another barrage of attacks when Lady Penelope's piercing voice rang through the air.

"ENOUGH!"

Virgil leapt out of his skin but Scott was unfazed. He just turned, slowly, to face Lady Penelope.  
"Scott. Enough. Calm down now or I will be forced to restrain you."  
"Diplomacy isn't going to work when you betray your closest friends, Penny" Scott snapped back, his voice oozing with venom. She sighed. In a flash, she was on top of Scott, pinning him to the floor face down with his arm wrenched so far behind his back that it would do some serious damage if she so much as twitched.  
"One tries so hard in life to be diplomatic but sometimes it's just not worth it. Kayo, could you be a love and take Virgil out of here?"  
She nodded and dragged Virgil away.

When they left the gym, she felt Virgil slow down. His legs just seized and he dropped to the floor. She dropped beside him and nudged his arm.  
"What's wrong?"  
His eyes are huge when he looks at her. So big and sad and full of tears.  
"This was supposed to be a good day" he chokes out before dissolving into an emotional wreckage.

There is nothing Kayo can do but hug his shoulders.


	4. Tete-a-tete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady P and Scott hash it out as only they can.

Once the gym had been evacuated, with Kayo seeing the good sense to lock the door from the outside once she'd ushered Virgil out, Lady Penelope released Scott. Were it anyone but her left in here, she'd have left the door open so she or Parker could assist in some way but she was quite certain of her ability to handle the eldest Tracy. Once she was off his back, Scott immediately shot up onto his feet into a fighting stance. His breathing was heavy, laced with anger and resentment. Lady Penelope just stood there, waiting for him to move. The moment he did, she was ready for him.

The kick came a lot quicker than she had anticipated but she still managed to block, counter and dump Scott back down onto the mats.

"Set your alarm before trying to take me on Scott. Now, are you going to stop being such an antagonistic little twerp or do I need to actually break something before you calm down?"

The response was some guttural mumble before Scott hauled himself up into a sitting position, still breathing heavily. Lady Penelope sat down cross-legged in front of him. Maybe now he would be open to some diplomacy since brute force wasn't quite cutting it. Scott looked her dead in the eyes, his full of a sense of betrayal.

"Just tell me why? Why the hell did you AND Kayo feel the need to lie to me?"

"Well I couldn't exactly send Mason in on his own."

"Speak plainly, Penelope."

"As you wish. As much as you like to believe you are the world's greatest poker player, Scott, I've always been able to read you like a book. And I knew full well that if Virgil and Mason had just rocked up together on Thunderbird 2 then you would quite possibly have killed the pair of them in ten seconds flat. So we did it more covertly. I can visit the island anytime I please since I had my own villa built here. That was the plan; Mason stays with me. Virgil comes and visits. You were none the wiser. I assume I can blame your smother hen instincts and John's hacking prowess for your sudden interruption."

Scott just stared blankly back in reply.

"I thought as much. Yes, you do owe me for breaking into my CCTV and for the damage done to my gym. And I am sorry that we broke those asinine rules your father laid down. Though to be quite frank, its high time those rules were thrown out. If I thought, even for the briefest moment, that Mason was going to go blabbing about Virgil or International Rescue then I would stop him talking. You know as well as I do that I'm more than adept at doing so."

Scott just sat there, listening and trying his best to keep calm. Maybe, just maybe, Lady P had a point. But still, Virgil of all people. He'd almost expect it of Alan, even Gordon to some extent. But Virgil? Scott had drilled those rules into Virgil every damn day. Never in a million years did Scott think he would break those rules... just how special was this Mason?

"How long have Virgil and Mason been seeing each other?"

Lady Penelope took a moment to search her thoughts.

"Since the charity benefit ball in London. So around six months if my maths is impeccable as usual."

"Virgil hasn't been back to London since as far as I'm aware" Scott pondered aloud.

"Not surprising. Mason has a reputation of his own. He's an international Rugby star. Likelihood is Virgil has been going across continents or staying home and talking to him via Skype or some such application."

"Huh... So Virgil really likes this guy?"

"I daresay it is more than that, my dear."

"Seriously?"

Lady Penelope nodded with a sure smile. Hopefully Scott would accept it. He was the first person Virgil trusted enough to admit he was gay (not that he had much choice after the incident at school which Gordon had told Lady Penelope of). There was a bond between those two brothers that should be unbreakable. Lady Penelope only hoped she had talked Scott down from drowning Virgil. All of a sudden, Scott jumped to his feet.

"I need to talk to Virgil."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kayo was still holding Virgil upright in the hallway trying to calm him down. A panic attack seized him after he started crying and he started struggling to breathe. Parker had quickly forced Virgil into a workout regime, making him do push-ups and sit-ups in alternation. Soon, he calmed and his breathing became regular and Parker went back to attend to Mason. Now Virgil was slumped, exhausted with all that had gone on. Part of Kayo rued ever getting involved in this plan to sneak Mason onto the island but she had only had Virgil's best interest in heart. Maybe it was stupid and naive but she felt she had done the right thing.

"Virgil. Go outside. Get some air. Try and centre yourself."

There was no verbal response but a simple nod and Virgil was out of the door. Kayo took a deep breath and sighed. This was not how she expected Scott to react. She had expected him to be angry but that - the mindless violence, the fact he rounded on HER - that was something she never thought she would come face to face with. She wasn't sure whether she was scared of Scott now or angry with him for attacking his brother and then her. Rather than dwell, she decided to check on Mason.

She went through to the lounge and saw Parker ringing out a cloth in a bucket before placing it against what look like a cut bruise on Mason's ribs. Mason winced and cursed under his breath. Parker smirked.

"It's sting like all hell, lad. But trust me you'll feel better."

Kayo walked past to sit on the chair next to Mason. As she caught a whiff of the concoction in the bucket, she nearly keeled over in a coughing fit.

"What on earth have you put in that bucket?" she asked through sputtering coughs.

"A little brew from back home, miss. Hot water, vinegar and a little bit of the old white lightning."

"White lightning?"

"Moonshine, miss."

Kayo smirked and laughed as Parker went back to his work. She held Mason's hand. Even though she didn't know him outside of what Virgil had said about him, she knew that Mason made Virgil happy. A lot happier than she had ever seen him before. If Scott thought he was going to screw it up for them, he'd have another thing coming. She knew Virgil usually was the one who kept his cool, especially under pressure. But he also had a tendency to be rash and unpredictable. Kayo could see it coming down to a choice if Scott pushed Virgil far enough and if there was too much animosity between them then....

At that moment, the gym door unlocked and a rather contrite Scott stepped through, accompanied by Lady Penelope. He looked at Kayo and she could see the guilt and embarrassment flood over him.

"I... I need to speak to Virgil" he murmured.

"He's outside" she spat back. Scott scurried out the door as quickly as his feet could carry him. Kayo looked up at Lady Penelope.

"You trust them not to start knocking lumps out of each other?"

"Trust? No. But I hope."


	5. Laying Down The Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rather contrite Scott tries to reconcile with Virgil. Virgil considers leaving the island. Mason has other ideas.

There was something invariably calming about the ocean on a day like today. He'd sat up at the point and paint the waters and the beaches but he'd never quite grasped Gordon's utter love affair with the sea until now. Just sat there on the brilliantly hot sands, in lapping distance of the tide, Virgil could feel himself relax and he managed to centre himself. This was a colossal mess to sort out now. If Scott was, as Virgil suspected, turning into a miniature version of their father then Virgil was seriously considering drastic actions. True, he had known the rules as well as anyone but those asinine rules were laid down by a man who essentially hated everything Virgil was. There had been times the legendary Jeff Tracy had done his damnedest not to save someone because they were gay, or they were some other group he had a particular dislike for. Virgil getting to be so prolific and essential to the International Rescue could have provided no end of chagrin for the man. Now Scott seemed to be going the same way. It was time for a change and that started with Virgil and his oldest brother, having a long and serious talk.

As if summoned, Scott sank down beside him.

"Sitting here, you get an appreciation of what Gordon sees and feels about the oceans" Virgil said, absent-minded. He was desperately trying to find a way to open the conversation up so he kept going, just to see if Scott took the hint.

"It's just water, Virgil" came the trite reply.

"But it's not to him. Gordon is right. It's power and serenity all at once. That sense of weightlessness you have when you just duck your head beneath the waves and float around in the supreme vastness of it. How it's so essential to survive but so destructive. We've seen that. You were there after Katrina. This isn't just an ocean" he waved generally out across the rippling waves "its a force. It's alive. It symbolises change."

"Like you breaking the rules does I assume?" Sure enough, Scott had taken the bait. Virgil turned to face him.

"If that's how you see it."  
"Virgil... what else could it be?"  
"Me spending time with my boyfriend."  
Scott rubbed at his temples. This was not going to be an easy conversation. Before he could formulate his next sentence, Virgil let go.

"Look, those rules are busted beyond belief. If dad was that concerned about it, he would have said no relationships at all. But that wouldn't stop you and Kayo, would it? Definitely wouldn't stop Gordon and Lady P, that much I'm sure of. Why the hell should it stop me just because Mason isn't some super-close family friend? Lady P trusts him. I'd say that's a validation of him keeping this a secret if ever there was one. Or is there another reason why you don't want me dating Mason?"

Scott's head snapped straight up, right into Virgil's defiant but fragile stare. Is that seriously what he thought? That he was like their father? So judgemental and prejudiced? He should know better. How could he even think that? And then Scott realised; his reaction was tame compared to the damage their father would have inflicted on Virgil given half a chance. Of course Virgil was going to think he was becoming the same. No, time to nip this in the bud. He reached out and put a hand on Virgil's shoulder.

"You know full well I've never had a problem with who you are. Did you forget that? How I helped you after I found out at school? How I taught you martial arts for a year? You forgotten how much I protected you before you were able to protect yourself? I've never had a problem with it Virgil. It hurts that you think I do now."

"Scott... you know I'm thankful for that but seriously? The way you reacted; the way you attacked my boyfriend... I didn't see you there. I didn't lash out at you. I was lashing out at dad."

That struck a painful blow. Something inside Scott broke when he heard Virgil say that. For the first time in a long time, Scott Tracy actually cried. Virgil reached out and hugged him. They sat like that for hours it seemed before Scott found his composure once more.

"I'm sorry, Virgil. And I'll apologise to Mason too."  
"Thank you. I'm sorry too, for the record."

They sat in silence for a few moments before speaking again, Scott breaking the reverie.

"I think it's time we made some changes" he said, looking at Virgil.  
"I was thinking the same thing" was the response.  
"I want you to be happy, Virg. If that means you being with Mason then so be it but you have to able to focus on IR as well."  
"That's why I was considering leaving."  
"What? Virgil... you can't."  
"He's right about that" said a voice from behind them.

Mason was being carried along by Kayo and Parker, Lady Penelope standing behind them. Kayo and Parker set Mason down next to Virgil, standing nearby in case he passed out.  
"You can't leave this, Virgil. I know how much it means to you and how much you mean to it."  
"Mason, I can't do this if it means not having you. I'd rather jack it all in."

Scott winced at that. It had taken until now for him to realise just how much his brother had fallen in love and how stupid he had been to react so violently.

"No Virgil. You are gonna stay here. I'm not gonna have you be miserable and that's what giving this up would mean for you."  
"Mason wh-... what are you saying?" Virgil looked at him bemused.  
"I'm saying that I'm serious about us and about you staying with your family... and, if they'll have me, I want to be a part of that."

With much effort, Kayo and Parker assisting him, Mason manoeuvred himself onto one knee. He reached into the pocket of his shorts and pulled out a simplistic but elegant white-gold ring, topped with a trio of emeralds.

"Virgil Tracy, would you do me the honour of marrying me?"


	6. When You Say Shotgun...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason has proposed and everyone is surprised, minus Lady Penelope.

"Virgil Tracy, would you do me the honour of marrying me?"

Virgil was blank. Stunned into silence by the suddenness of Mason's proposal, especially when he had just fallen prey to Scott's lethal combat skills. Virgil was at a loss for words. What would Mason do if Virgil kept doing International Rescue? Retire from Rugby altogether? There was no doubt in Virgil's mind that he loved Mason. More than anything else. More than his art. But how could he make Mason live such a difficult life?

In his existential crisis, Virgil forgot that Mason and everyone else were waiting with bated breath for an answer.

"I... I don't know what to say... I..." Virgil stuttered. Mason's whole being deflated slightly, as if all the air had evacuated his body.

"I was hoping for something a little more definite."

"It's not that, its just... what would we do? You love Rugby and I love the work I do here with IR. How do we cope?"

"There is one thing I haven't told you about the Rugby" Mason caught Virgil's look of concern and confusion before proceeding "During the Semi-finals, I took a heavy tackle. Really heavy. Doc's took a look at me after and I'd done some serious damage to my rotator cuff. That's what all the bandaging and Rock Tape was for that you asked about whenever we were on Skype. Full rehab on it could take about six months, which rules me out for pretty much the whole season. And you're right, I love Rugby as much as I love you. But I'm more than willing to sacrifice it if it means being with you. Plus, Lady P has offered me a job working with one of her charities if I choose to retire."

Virgil looked to Lady Penelope, who only nodded to reassure him. He looked to a hopeful Mason.

"Mason..." Virgil looked deep into his eyes, those endlessly blue-green eyes that looked like an ocean all to themselves. How could he even question Mason's decision when it felt right to be with him? Would it be difficult? Undoubtedly. Was it worth it? Even more so. In that moment, Virgil made up his mind.

"Yes. Yes. A thousand times, yes." Virgil sunk down into the sand and held onto Mason as he carefully put the ring on Virgil's finger. Once he had, Virgil pulled him into a deep, affectionate kiss with a small round of applause from Kayo and Lady P. Scott silently retreated back inside the villa. Turning just in time to see him leave, Lady P followed.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Lady P got into the villa, she could hear a frantic rummaging coming from the kitchen. She slowly and stealthily picked her way through to see what Scott was up to. The scene she happened upon was pitiful and an unfortunate flashback for her. Scott had fished out a bottle of whisky and was in the process of pour a generous amount into a tumbler. It was a habit she had seen Jeff Tracy partake of any day that ended in "Y".

"Not going to congratulate the happy couple?" she snapped with a layer of disdain. Scott jumped slightly, proving that he had already had enough to dull his senses. The way he looked at her was... unusual. It wasn't quite disapproval or contempt or disappointment. It was the look of a boy, not a man. A confused boy with the world on his shoulders and no clue what to do with the situation he found himself. Lady P took down a glass for herself and poured herself a smaller measure. She took a slow sip and let the honeyed flavours of the scotch burn a trail down the back of her throat, closing her eyes to savour the taste and the sensation before sighing and looking at Scott.

"Come on, Scott. What's troubling you?"

Scott just sighed with exasperation. He leaned back into the kitchen counter and stared into his glass before answering.

"I just don't know what to do right now, Penelope."  
"I don't follow."  
"My dad set up this organisation because he wanted to do some good. Not that he was a good father all the time but he intended to be a good man. That's what I always hung onto when having to listen to how Virgil saw him; as this tyrannical despot who would spite you at every turn if you didn't follow his commands. You know he never wanted outsiders being involved with IR. You were the only exception to that rule. We all abide by that for the longest time and then Virgil breaks it. That still stings but I can forgive that. It's just... I don't know, it feels like that in the space of an hour, everything dad set up has been torn down and has changed and I'm left stranded in the past."

Lady P put a comforting hand on Scott's shoulder.

"Do you want me to be honest about who your father was?"

Scott looked at her, unsure whether he wanted to hear this. His father had always been his idol. He knew the legendary Jeff Tracy wasn't the all-benevolent man the world thought but he had always been able to forgive the flaws for the amount of good he did for the world. Still, Lady P had known Jeff longer than anyone else still alive so she would know the man better and with no bias. She wouldn't mince her words either. He nodded. She took a long drink of scotch before beginning.

"When I first agreed to help International Rescue your mother was still alive. She was everything that was good about your father; his strength, his benevolence, his caring. If not for her, he would have been the bitter and scrupulous miser he became a lot sooner in life. He was always arrogant, cutting with his words, uncomprehending in the face of the happy, dismissive and mocking of all those he deemed not acceptable. Any hint of the things that made him admirable died along with your saintly mother. After that, he retreated deep into his only hatred and loathing of the world. He ran International Rescue because he had to, no longer because he wanted to. I always assumed that his disappearance was more to do with him leaving this than anything else. Virgil may be a little dramatic at times but he isn't wrong when he says your father was a horrid human being."

Scott slumped down to the floor, instantly regretting the decision to have Lady P tell him what she thought of his father. Deep down, Scott had always suspected that his father was not all the hero he believed but he had hoped, beyond all hoping, that he really was. But the drinking, the dark moods, the muttered cusses under his breath, his resentment of Virgil's artistic nature and emotionally charged nature. It was all there, for all to see. He had been wrong about his father. Maybe it was time to change.

Noticing his glass was empty, Lady P gave him a top up and a measure for herself before capping the bottle and settling down beside him.

"Come on. No need to be so glum. You run things now, not Jeff. Do things better. Here" she offered her glass in the form of a toast "to the start of a new era."

Scott raised his glass and they clinked before both drinking deep.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside, Virgil and Mason were still embraced and laughing with each other while Kayo was chatting to Parker, blissfully unaware of Scott and Lady P's absence when they all heard a rather obnoxious buzzing coming from round the other side of Stargazer's Point. They all craned their neck to see a jet-ski come flying to view, going at full tilt. The blonde-haired rider was recognisable to all of them; Gordon. They all waved as he came flying towards the shore on his bright yellow machine. He eased it down as he hit the shallows, dismounted and hauled the thing up onto the sand. 

"Who started the party without me?" he mocked offence while giving the biggest grin possible. Virgil just rolled his eyes.  
"You were in the Bermuda Triangle. We figured you had disappeared off the face of the earth so we went ahead and started without you."  
"The Triangle never made a promise to Lady P."  
"Don't you mean, 'm'lady'?"  
"Fuck off, Virgil"

He eyed Mason suspiciously before Kayo cut him off. She quickly walked up to him and turned him to her, her eyes dark and serious. As though she might kill him if he didn't listen.

"I'm sure you will get the full version later but the short of it is that we smuggled Mason onto the island, Scott got mad but its all sorted now and those two just got engaged."

Gordon just blinked rapidly as he tried to digest the sudden deluge of information. He walked up to Virgil who was holding up a clearly-injured Mason. His brother had broken the gospel rule of the island... and SCOTT was okay with it? It seemed a little too good to be true. Gordon was closer to Virgil than anyone else on the island but... you just didn't break that rule. Then he looked at Virgil and there was a strong defiance in his eyes. Along with concern. And love. An enduring, powerful love. Gordon understood that. Hell, he was sure that Scott would eventually understand that.

"I'm not gonna pretend to think you breaking the golden rule is okay but... you look happy and that's what matters most, right? Congrats, Virgil" Gordon said as he pulled his brother and Mason in for a hug, Mason wincing in the process. When Gordon finally released them, he looked up and scanned the beach.

"Where's Scott and Lady P?"


	7. After The Lovin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything works out fine. Kayo and Scott have a moment. Virgil and Scott head out to Stargazer Point for a heart-to-heart.

"Where's Scott and Lady P?"

It was only then that anyone was even aware that the two had disappeared, presumably back inside the villa. 

"I suppose someone should go and get them" Kayo interjected "we should all go back up to the house to celebrate". As if they were summoned, Lady P and Scott emerged from the villa. Everyone turned to look and Scott looked like he'd just stumbled into a lion's den. Lady P remained unfazed.  
"I wondered why my ears were burning" she quipped, setting everyone on at ease.

She and Scott both huddled together with the group. He was still uncertain and uneasy about the situation with Mason and Virgil. There was so much potential for it to go wrong but Lady P was right; this wasn't his father's IR anymore, it was Scott's. He had the chance to do things differently and potentially do things better. Maybe the liquor had gone straight to his head and kicked his smother-hen instincts into overdrive. Maybe he was right that all of this would implode and cause a huge rift in IR. But in reality, sat on the beach with his family and the newest addition to it, Scott felt like this was right. That maybe existing in the shadows the way his father ran things was no longer the way to go about business. He still needed to talk to Virgil and Mason to make sure they knew what they were getting in to and to make sure Mason was sworn to secrecy for now until the entire family could convene and discuss the best way forward for International Rescue.

"Hello? Earth to Scott?" Gordon called out, cupping his hands about his mouth to amplify his voice. Scott shook himself back to the present.  
"Huh? What?"  
"What planet were you on?"  
"One where you weren't, Gord."  
"Rude. We were just about to head back up to the main house if actually want to come with. Unless you prefer to drown in the high tide as it rolls in."  
"I'll be there in a minute. You lot go on ahead."

Gordon shrugged and began ushering everyone up to the main house, helping Virgil carry a still battered Mason. He hadn't noticed Kayo stay behind.

"Are you okay, Scott?" Her question made him jump.  
"Thought you had gone with the others."  
"Just wanted to check on you. You have that face."  
"What face?"  
"The 'I'm having an existential crisis but I'm going to suffer in silence rather than talk about it' face."  
"The what? I have that face?"  
"You do. Usually when you're worrying about someone or something, which is always."  
"Oh..."  
"So what's troubling you?"  
"It's nothing."

Kayo sat down beside him in the sand, the small ripples of the ocean lapping at their feet. The sun was starting to set and the sky was glowing orange. She rested her chin on her knees and waited patiently for Scott to open up. She knew he would, given time. He gave a resolute sigh; a sign he was going to talk. She turned to him and listened.

"Everything is changing" he said. Kayo waited expectantly for him to clarify.  
"I've just kept running things like my father did and expected everyone to follow that. I didn't realise how potentially detrimental it could be to everyone's relationships. I know it's stupid not to expect people to want to find love and explore but... I don't know, I kind of assumed that everyone would just deal with how things were. I just assume everyone is fine with the rules and carry on. How did I miss how stupid it is to expect everyone to just exist like that?"  
"Because you have me."

Scott looked a little taken aback by that comment. The way Kayo stated it so matter-of-fact. What the hell did she mean?

"Don't give me that look" she frowned.  
"What do you mean by that though?" Scott looked puzzled. Kayo shifted in the sand to look directly at him.

"You and me. We are together. You don't question it because I am part of IR. You don't question Gordon and Penelope because they are part of IR. You know John isn't interested in relationships. Alan doesn't seem to care either. The only anomaly to this is Virgil. He is a loving and empathetic person. He thrives through caring about others much like you do. The only difference is that you care like a parent cares about their offspring. Virgil cares like a brother or a lover would. He needs to be able to love someone in order to function. I agree denying him that was misguided but you were only doing what you had been conditioned to do. You messed up because you care about him but also about International Rescue. Virgil can understand that but you need to find a way to understand him."

Scott considered this. His gut immediately told him that Kayo had been right on the money with what she had said. She always had this uncanny ability to see people so clearly, as though she were looking through glass. It did still concern him that everyone could see just how antiquated the rules had become and how expecting Virgil to just live like a monk had been wrong. He also realised that Kayo was right about how Virgil cared. He was a passionate person. He cared deeply about his brothers and would go out of his way to help them. He clearly cared deeply for Mason too. Scott couldn't deny that something had to change and he would need to instigate that change. He was so lost in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed Kayo move closer to him and rest her head on his shoulder. He snapped back to reality and just wrapped an arm around Kayo's shoulders.

"I do love you, Tanusha" he said.  
"I know you do. I love you too."  
"We should probably head up to the main house before Grandma blows a gasket" he chuckled. Kayo shot up off the sand with a start.  
"Oh god! I completely forgot about that! She doesn't know either!"  
Scott's face drained of colour.  
"We need to fucking run."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They caught up with the group just as they were entering the villa. Scott could see the silhouette of his Grandmother rounding the corner, appearing much like a spectre at a feast. Before she could even begin to form a sentence, Lady P made a beeline for her, guiding her away to the kitchen to explain all the day's event and quell any potential wrath as only she could. Gordon turned round to see Scott and Kayo panting for breath after their frantic sprint up to the main house.

"You two really need to stop worrying so much" he stated before helping Mason down onto one of the expansive red sofas. Virgil curled up next to him. Scott looked at them and couldn't deny it; they fit together perfectly. They just looked right together. The big, idiotic grin on Virgil's face sealed Scott's verdict; it was time to change things. They all took up positions on the sofas surrounding the giant coffee table/centre console, making small talk and jokes about weddings. Gordon stuck on some relaxing music as he impatiently waited for Lady P to return.

Once she did, everyone turned to her. Waiting to hear what Grandma Tracy had had to say.

"Virgil and Mason. You have her blessing. As long as you are happy, then that is what matters. Just don't let it interfere with your work. She would come out and tell you herself but she has decided to cook for everyone as a celebration" she said with a tight smile. Virgil looked to the silent group with a grimace.  
"I think I'd prefer it if she didn't approve" he sniggered, sending everyone except Mason into a fit of laughter. Mason turned to Virgil with a wince.  
"I don't get it" he looked quizzically at Virgil who just stared back, barely containing his laughter.  
"You have got a whole lot to learn, babe."  
"Basically if Grandma says she is cooking, run as far away as you can. It's basically a death sentence" Gordon explained, entirely too loudly.  
"I heard that mister! You can get your butt in here and help me!" Grandma Tracy called from the kitchen, sending another wave of laughter through the group as Gordon slumped away, hanging his head in shame.

It turned out that Grandma Tracy had one hell of an ace up her sleeve as she had prepared a buffet-like spread of nibbles for everyone to dig into as they pleased and for once, it was not only edible but delicious.  
"See? If an old dog can learn some new tricks" she had said with a pointed look at Gordon who just slumped in corner with his plate of food. Everyone sniggered and went about eating and chatting. Grandma Tracy made a beeline for Mason and Virgil, determined to interrogate them about almost everything about their relationship and about who Mason was, what he did for a job, if he was reliable. All of which Mason took with good grace. 

As the final embers of daylight were disappearing on the horizon, Grandma Tracy retired to her room, leaving the rest to do as they pleased. Lady P chose to go back down to her villa, with Parker and Gordon in tow. She bid everyone goodnight before disappearing out the door. Kayo chose to call it a night too, though she would no doubt go and hang out with Brains down in the labs for a while before actually sleeping. Virgil took Mason to his room to lie down and rest. It had been a hectic day for him and taking a beating from Scott like that had left him super-exhausted. Once Virgil came back, he realised it was just him and Scott. He was searching for something to say when Scott stood up from the sofa.

"Come on. Let's go for a walk."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while wondering across the island in relative silence, until they finally reached Stargazer Point. Virgil wasn't sure why Scott had brought them out here but he had to admit, it was peaceful and the stars were crystal clear in the night sky. Scott settled down in the dust, looking up at the sky. Virgil relented and joined him. They sat in silence just gazing at the stars before either spoke.

"I'm sorry for how today played out, Virgil" Scott said.  
"I know. I half expected it to be honest" Virgil replied, matter-of-fact.  
"Really?"  
Virgil gave a non-committal shrug in response.  
"I really hate that you would ever think that of me, Virg."  
"What was I meant to think, Scott? I broke the golden rule. You were never going to be all flowers and love about it, were you?"  
Scott huffed.  
"I guess you have a point" he admitted. An awkward silence followed before Scott spoke again.

"You're wrong in a way though."  
Virgil just looked at him, surprised.  
"If you had just spoke to me about it, I would have understood. It's not like Mason is a total stranger. I met him at the fundraiser, remember?"  
"You really would have been completely cool with it? Seriously?"  
"Virgil... you know I never had a probably with you liking guys. If you had just told me you and Mason were together, we could have talked about it and come to an agreement. You're my brother. What's best for you is best for everyone. If that means adding Mason to the family, then that's what we'll do."

Virgil couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. He never even imagined Scott being so chilled about all this. Yet here they were; sat staring at the stars and he had heard it from Scott's own mouth... but what did that mean for International Rescue?

"What about IR? Like, are we just abandoning the rules?" he decided to ask. Scott took a while to respond.  
"Not entirely. But having talked to Penelope and Kayo, I can see the way that I've been running things isn't that effective-"  
"In fairness you were just doing what dad had taught us all" Virgil interrupted. Scott gave him a suitably withering look. "Sorry... carry on."  
"It's okay. You're right. I was just carrying on doing what dad had done for so long. I didn't really consider how it effected you specifically."  
"What do you mean by that?" Virgil gave him a quizzical look.  
"I mean that you were the only one who was adversely effected by dad's rules. I've got Kayo, Gordon has Penelope. John and Alan don't seem bothered by relationships in the slightest. Brains is always in his lab. Parker is content with his lot. The only one the rules really effect is you. I didn't see that before. I do now. So now it's time to make some changes."  
"Like what?"  
"Well obviously I need to talk to Mason so he knows exactly what he is getting into. But maybe we need to stop working from the shadows and actually bring International Rescue out of the dark. Don't get me wrong, there are going to be challenges ahead for you two and for all of us. Life as we know it could get turned on its head. I'm thinking about media and such. They will suddenly be crawling all over us like ants at a picnic. We have to be ready for that and a million other adversaries if we do change how we operate."

Virgil considered this. He knew Scott was right but he was absolutely all for updating how IR runs. He was thinking about how everything would change when Scott nudged him.

"If you have anything to say to reassure me then I would love to here it."  
"I'm just thinking about that Tennyson poem, Ulysses."  
"Okay... why?"  
"There's this one part of the poem that kind of fits,a bout overcoming life's challenges by facing them with courage. Or that's how I see it."  
"You have a strange way of looking at things, Virg."  
"Just here me out, Scott" Virgil said. He cleared his throat and recited the passage from memory.

"Tho' much is taken, much abides; and though  
we are not now that strength which in old days  
moved earth and heaven; that which we are, we are;  
One equal temper of heroic hearts,  
made weak by time and fate, but strong in will  
to strive, to seek, to find, and not to yield."

"Hmm... okay, I'll give you that one. Come on, we should get back" Scott said as he pushed himself up off the ground. Virgil got up with him. As he turned to leave. Scott grabbed him gently by the arm.  
"I never said. I'm really happy for you, Virgil. Congratulations" Scott pulled him into a hug.  
"Thanks, Scott."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this has been going a long ass time so I hugely appreciate anyone that has stuck with me while I've sporadically been writing this. Thanks so much for the kudos. It means a lot.


End file.
